


Late Night

by Luna_Chime



Series: Poly! [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chime/pseuds/Luna_Chime
Summary: The night is calm where two study, when a third joins them and everything is right once more.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> There is a minor spoiler for a paid option in Asra's route. It's when Asra and Julian are still chained together in the dungeon. Choosing to play along with Asra leads to a group hug. Nothing too big, but I wanted to warn people anyway. Also, this is with my apprentice Savannah, whose page I will link for those curious.  
> I put this on Tumblr last night before deciding to post it here as well. As I write more for these three I'll add to it to this series. The stories won't linear, but I'll try to include time references. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy and that I wrote our boys accurately.
> 
> Savannah: https://its-belle-obviously.tumblr.com/post/183205307061/my-apprentice or https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056072

It was a late Fall night. The window was cracked open to let the slightly chilled air. Two figures sit at a desk illuminated by a single candle. Said figures are hunched over a desk, their shoulders brushing as they sifted through papers. A low murmur doesn’t quite break the quiet atmosphere as the figure on the right points at something on a page. Gray eyes are drawn to the paper before an equally low murmur answers them. Humming in acknowledgment, the figure on the right scribbles something on a different sheet; their handwriting passably legible.

The figure on the left makes a noise before carding their freehand through their auburn hair. Blue-gray eyes glance at the other figure before returning to their page. Though the owner of said eyes leans their shoulder against the other with a bit more pressure, causing blue and white to seemingly mesh for a moment. The figure on the right reaches towards the edge of the desk to grasp a cup containing a richly brown semi-liquid. They don’t notice the semi-liquid consistency of their drink.

Neither figure notices the sound of a lock being turned and the gentle sweep of familiar energy doesn’t make it past their wall of concentration. However, the figure on the right notices the minute the front door opens. Their eyes jerk up towards the door, followed slowly by their head; the closed circle of their home breaking. Gray eyes peer at their companion before glancing at the door too. Both figures at the desk are frozen for a second as a third figure steps through the door with a gentle smile on their tanned face.

“Asra!” The figure on the right calls out excitedly as they jump up from their seat. The figure at the door, Asra, drops his bag by the door, moving to meet the other in the middle of the room. The meet in a tight embrace and a moment later Asra lets out a gasp due to the tightness of the hug. The remaining figure at the desk stands up, making their way to the pair at a more sedate pace.

“So nice of you to grace us with your presence again, Asra,” While the words are cutting, the affection in the tone belies the bite.

The figure still hugging Asra loosens their grip but doesn’t release them, “Jules, be nice,” Is the fond reproach a smile dances on their face. Asra gets a look on his face that causes Jules’ steps to falter.

“Yeah, Jules, be nice,” Asra says in such a tone that causes the others to shiver a little. The only female in the room, the figure still holding Asra, smacks his chest lightly giving him a look. In response, Asra tightens his hold around her waist with a fond look. The female rolls her eyes before turning towards Jules some, causing her golden hair to shift. She extends her hand towards Jules, while Asra drops one of his arms, looking at the man as well.

For a moment time seems to stop as all three of them remember a day many nights ago. The crisp wind blowing from the open window turns into the damply scented air of a dungeon. The dim light cast by the candle on the desk is suddenly a single torch mounted on a wall, barely illuminating the room enough to see. A silver bangle on Asra’s wrist (a gift from the other two) catches the light in such a way that it momentarily looks like a shackle. Shadows cast by the flickering flames remind them of previous uncertainties and secrets long since revealed. It only lasts a moment, just long enough for the three to remember the day things began to change, but not long enough for them to dwell.

However, unlike that day, the auburn-haired man only pauses for a second before taking the female’s hand. Her smile is warm as she pulls him into the combined embrace of Asra and herself. With an arm around his waist and an arm around his hips, he hugs his two smaller companions in a tight hug. There’s fond laughter from the white-haired one, which draws a giggle from the blonde, thus eliciting a chuckle from the auburn. They stand there for several long moments, letting each other’s presence soothe the aches in their chests and ease some of their tension.

The female takes a deep breath before relaxing, her eyes fluttering shut as her exhaustion finally catches up to her. Asra relaxes his embrace some, pulling back a little to look at his taller companions. He takes note of the bags under their eyes and how the female’s eyes refuse to open fully. A purple python peeks her head out from under Asra’s scarf.

“ _Sleep_ ,” She questions with a flick of he tongue, earning laughter from her master.

“Hmm, yes I do think sleep is in order. What do you think Savannah,” He questions playfully. The female nods her head, unconsciously slumping further into Jules who shifts to compensate her weight. “Ilya,” Asra questions next.

The man sighs dramatically, “If you insist.”

“Yes,” Is the mumbled, yet insist demand of Savannah.

Ilay, Jules, chuckles at the demand, peering down at a slumped Savannah, “And how are you going to make me, darling,” He challenges. Savannah gives Asra an ‘is he serious look?’ before pinning Ilya with a similar look.

Asra releases them with a grin on his face, more than willing to watch this unfold. Savannah straightens up to stand on her own two feet before grabbing a fistful of Ilya’s shirt. She then starts to march off towards a staircase set neatly against a wall. With a smirk on his face, Ilya doesn’t move as he lets Savannah march until she reaches the end of both their arm lengths. There’s a pause when she reaches the end before she abruptly yanks on his arm, causing him to stumble forward in surprise. He has a habit of forgetting that she’s strong enough to manhandle him if the mood strikes.

Laughing Asra walks over to the desk, idly watching his two lovers. Ilya recovers enough to attempt to dig his heels in. He isn’t actually protesting sleep, he just wants to fuck with Savannah. Tired as she is, Savannah is not having any of his bull at the moment. She sends him a death glare over shoulder at the bottom of the stairs, tugging on the sleeve of his blouse.

“Don’t make me decide to tie you to the bed,” She threatens. Her irritability only making Ilya’s smirk widened into a full-blown grin, his mismatched, gray eyes dancing in amusement.

He leers at Savannah, “Oh how scandalous of you,” He looks over at Asra who is laughing quietly, “You hear that Asra? Savannah wants to tie me to a bed. What do you think of that?”

The look in Asra’s lavender eyes turns a tad heated, “I think we should revisit that in the morning, hmm?” A dark blush crawls over Ilya’s face as he looks away. Savannah rolls her eyes at her companions’ antics, tugging the taller male up the stairs. Asra laughs at Ilya’s expense as he snuffs out the candle. He navigates the familiar mess that makes up the shop’s main floor. By the time he makes it to the stairs, Savannah has managed to drag Ilya onto the landing.

“Promise,” Ilya ask shyly, a dark blush still stains his cheeks, but there’s a little hope in his eyes. Savannah looks over her shoulder at him before locking eyes with Asra. A soft smile breaks through her irritability and her grip loosens slightly on Ilyas sleeve. Asra makes it up the rest of the stairs in quick, graceful steps. He leans up on his tiptoes, he pecks Ilya’s cheek with a warm kiss.

“Promise,” Asra assures, ushering the taller towards Savannah and into their shared bedroom.

“We’re not just going to dangle a carrot like that in front of you, darlin’,” Savannah takes her turn assuring him.

Once in their bedroom, the three get ready for bed, throwing clothes either into a pile or at each other. They climb into bed with Asra settling in the middle, as usual after he gets back from a trip no matter how brief. Long, pale limbs are thrown over his tanned ones. Knees collide with a barely audible crack followed by mingled grunts. There are a couple of minutes where everyone shifts to get comfortable. They finally settle with tan arms over pale waists, long-fingered hands laced over a tan chest, legs tangled together and two heads positioned comfortably on shoulders.

One is technically too big for the current position, one should be entirely too boney to be comfortable, and one should feel even a little crushed or trapped. Instead, everyone is comfortable and warm. Soft hair tickles the underside of Asra’s chin and the weight of his two companions is a comfort, a surety he hasn’t had before. With a knee of his past lover’s leg and a hand over his new lover’s hand, Ilya, Jules, Julian, feels contentment he has rarely experienced. Curled against her longest friend, turned lover and with her hand laced her second love’s hand, Savannah feels safe and secure in a way she seldom has at any other time.


End file.
